Hopefully Theirs
by inyourname
Summary: Bella Swan has a less than perfect home life. Her mother's on a book tour, and her stepdad likes their alone time a little more than he should. She joins an exchange program in hopes of finding a new life. Who does Bella find in Alaska?
1. Chapter 1

First Twilight Story!! I've been lurking around other stories and finally decided to take a stab. Thanks for checking it out. Just a little idea I had. I know Phil isn't supposed to be so horrible, but in this story, he's just a little more than horrible. Hope you like it. Reviews please!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I think you already guessed that one. :P**

* * *

Fifteen really was a bad year for her. Braces, gangly limbs, protruding ribs and the slight curve of feminism didn't work so well for Bella Swan. She was right smack dab in the middle of puberty-neither childlike or womanly. The definition of awkward, and oh how it bothered her. Her long legs looked out of proportion compared to her short torso, her breasts obvious in comparison to her tight stomach. She wore pants too short, shirts too baggy, and makeup too clown like. Bella Swan was an awkward teenager, but that didn't stop her mother's newest husband.

She remembered the times she'd leave the house, feeling utterly ridiculous, just to find her stepdad awaiting her at the foot of the stairs, complementing her on her beauty. He'd smile a wide-toothy grin, practically drooling at the sides. She'd politely excuse herself; she really couldn't be late for school. Since her mom had started travelling on her book tour, it had been her and Phil, home alone, and she didn't know if she quite liked it. Phil would cook dinner, which was nice for a change, but he always insisted on a 'romantic father-daughter' setting with dimmed lights, candles, and presents that slowly grew to be more inappropriate. It started with nice perfume, candles, a pretty dress, and later grew to be lingerie sets he said were to make her feel 'pretty' underneath it all. She knew it was weird, but she didn't get this attention anywhere else. Bella liked being loved for once, taken care of, looked at like there was no one else around. Soon enough, she'd learn that trusting Phil would be her biggest mistake.

Mike Newton was a boy at school that Bella talked to often. They were good friends, and had been in the same class since preschool. He was kind, always saying the right things at the right times. She had a hunch that he liked her, and for once she didn't mind. The day Mike asked her out, Bella happily agreed. She rushed home, eager to prepare herself for her first date ever. They were going to dinner in Port Angeles, his mom was dropping them off as they were still fifteen, and Mike told her to dress up a bit. She found this as the perfect opportunity to wear that cute red dress Phil got her a month ago, because lets face it, who really has a place to wear such a thing in Forks? When Bella ran in the house, Phil was waiting at the door for her like normal,

"Hey! Bad news! Well it's kind of good and bad! This boy at school asked me out to dinner today and I said yes, so we won't be able to have our normal routine. I hope that's okay! I really like him Phil! You know Mike Newton? His parents own that outdoor sports store!" Bella awaited a response as she hung up her coat and took off her shoes. Phil was being awfully quite, and the house seemed pretty eerie. She turned to see him staring at her blankly. The weight of his gaze made her uncomfortable, she started fidgeting awkwardly with her backpack.

"Phil?" she apprehensively took a step back, Phil made his first step towards her. Bella stepped back. He took another step closer. Their dance played out until Bella was backed up against the front door. The only thing that separated her from Phil's menacing glare was her backpack, and she wasn't planning on dropping it anytime soon.

"Bella, you shouldn't have said yes to that little boy." He finally spoke up.

Bella's voice had become squeaky and nervous in her fear, "B-b-but I really like him, and it's not polite to decline someone for no apparent reason."

"It doesn't matter honey, Teenage boys don't know how to treat a woman like a _woman_. You'll call that boy and tell him you can't go, tell him you don't like him. Tell him there's someone else." With that he got up in her face. If it weren't for her backpack he'd be right up against her.

"Phil, you're a little close" His eyes turned a shade darker, he knocked the backpack out of her hands, and pinned them against the door. "Phil, let go." His grip only tightened. "Please stop it." He looked into her pleading eyes, and she no longer saw the compassionate man her mom was deeply in love with, she saw a stranger. "Phil, my mom…"

That was the last thing Bella remembered of the first time her step-dad sexually assaulted her, molested her, and raped her. She blacked out, partly because he hit her, partly because of shock. She was scarred, scarred for life. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Her mother's book tour got extended, turns out she had true words of wisdom and her book skyrocketed to the top of the best-sellers list in its first week. She was gone almost a year. She visited once or twice, and the minute she was over the threshold, her and Phil went back to being the normal stepdad-stepdaughter duo they were. When her mom was there, Phil's love for her was apparent, and one from the outside would never second-guess it. They could never tell this happy family had deep dark secrets, her mom would never be able to tell what Phil did while she was gone. Bella was good at hiding bruises-inside and out.

She told Mike that she wasn't allowed to date, and he understood. That relationship ended as soon as it started. There wasn't much to grieve, as nothing much had been started, but Bella still found it a trigger to the never-ending tears that graced her pillows at night. She'd lay there, bruised and tattered, tired but awake, naked and lonely, as Phil would leave her bedroom after his fun. She'd cry-cursing god for giving her this life, this family, this stepdad. She wanted to be a normal teenager, having fun with her normal boyfriend, hanging out with her normal friends. While people at school were sneaking alcohol behind their parents' backs and throwing secret parties, she was on house arrest. Phil almost never let her out of his sight, only allowing her to school and back. Otherwise, she'd find herself delving into the words of Shakespeare, Whitman, and Emily Bronte. Wuthering Heights was her favorite book. Her torn copy was always on her bedside table, its comforting words awaiting her for solace. It was comfort, the only sort she found in this house.

Her sixteenth birthday was nearing, and she had it all worked out. She applied for an exchange student program where a family in Alaska would take her in for half of the school year. Her mom happily agreed, and as Phil was her stepdad, he had no say in the matter. The family sounded nice enough from what her guidance counselor told her. A doctor and his wife, with five adopted kids, two were her age, and three were a year older. They saved them all from desperate situations, and Bella hoped that she could find the courage to tell them her story, and allow them to help her too.

September 15th came sooner than she expected. School started on the first, and she had endured another fifteen days at Forks High living a lie. Her mom had finally told Phil about Bella's plans, and well, he didn't take the news so well. His nighttime visits became longer and more frequent. He told her he would 'miss her' and he gave her a 'proper goodbye' the night before the fifteenth. The prospect of her new life helped her through the night. Tomorrow, she would arrive in Alaska. Tomorrow, Bella Swan met the Cullen family- her only hope.

**

* * *

**

…It's not my best work, but yet again my best work is in that little red journal on my bedside table. It's so much easier to write when your on your own, in your own little haven, iPod and a pencil, endless stretches of paper to form your stories on. But I hope you liked this one!! More to come, I promise. Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I did it! Yay! Hope you enjoy! Alaska here comes Bella! Written at two am, I had to get it done for anyone who's reading this :D**

* * *

The plane ride was long and grueling. Bella's mind was swirling with the memories of her past life. Horrid images of Phil tickled her nerves, almost bringing her to tears in front of all these people. She had a window seat, thankfully, and found solace in her copy of Wuthering Heights-her only carry on. Phil had driven her to the airport, and the car ride was not one she wanted to remember. He had taken the long route, stopping in a hidden ditch to give Bella his third 'final' goodbye. As normal as his exterior might seem, Phil was a possessive man, carrying strong traits of obsession and territorialism. He had just dropped her off at the doors of the small Port Angeles airport, not bothering to help her through customs. This gave her a chance to go to the bathroom and change her clothes, throwing out her old ones. His cheap cologne made her nauseous, bringing tears to her eyes and bile up her throat. She never wanted to smell it again, and lord help her if she did. She had no issues with customs, barely any time to wait to board, and now, she found herself on this small plane. Next to her sat an elderly lady that didn't waste time starting conversation with Bella,

"Hi there dear." Her voice shaking with age, she looked at Bella.

"Hi ma'am." Politely replying, Bella turned her attention to the window again.

"Is there something wrong? Lets see, oh here it is! Have some chocolate, it always helps." Her wrinkled hands rummaged through her purse, pulling out some chocolate and offering it to Bella.

"Really, it's okay, I'm okay. Thanks though."

She looked at Bella, obviously not giving up, "I'm not dumb, nor am I dangerous. I promise it's just plain, milk chocolate, bought it before the flight actually. You seem a little sad, eat up! I promise it helps." Bella's hand reluctantly reached out, grabbing some chocolate from the lady and politely thanking her. She turned her back again, hoping to avoid anymore pressing questions. "Listen sweetie, I've seen a lot in my years, and I can clearly tell you're not okay. Something's bothering you, and if you need someone to talk to in these, oh, three hours or so, I'm here." She carefully patted her knee, and brought out some needles and wool to knit. She reminded Bella of her own grandma. She had passed away two years ago, right after the wedding. She had never particularly liked Phil, and Bella wished she were around to help her. This old lady beside her seemed kind enough, but Bella was just fragile. She couldn't talk to anyone about her problems or she would collapse-millions of little pieces left behind.

Bella had been preparing herself for the past six months just so she would be able to talk to the Cullen's. She had the first chunk of the conversation she wanted to have memorized, the rest she left to interpretation. She toyed with many possibilities, ranging anywhere from bluntly saying, "hey, my stepdad rapes me" or from the slow easing story of 'this is how mom met Phil, how mom left us, how Phil was nice, how Phil got creepy, how Phil eventually raped me'. She had never had this conversation before with anyone, not a counselor, a teacher, a friend, not anyone but herself. She was getting nervous thinking about it, sweating in her sweater, picking her nails, scratching her leg. In a split decision she turned the elderly lady beside her,

"I'm going to Alaska for an exchange student program."

"That sounds like a lot of fun dear." The ladies eyes didn't stray from the scarf she was knitting.

"I'm leaving my stepdad behind, luckily." She wasn't thinking, only speaking.

"And why would that be a good thing? Do you two not get along?" The ladies eyes still did not stray.

"Not particularly. It was good at first, and well, he's different now and I don't like it." Bella was numb, entirely void of emotion.

"Are you being a stubborn bratty step-child? Or is there a part of this story I'm not getting?" The old ladies eyes strayed to the corners of her wrinkled eyelids, looking at Bella but still knitting.

"Uhmm, well, I, uhh, mmm, yeah." Bella was fidgeting immensely, "Is it okay if we don't uhh- don't uhh- don't go there? It's rough, and well, I'd tell you, really –uhh, its just I don't want anyone to hear, h-h-hear me." Her eyes were fixed downwards. Her fingers were twiddling until she felt warm hands over her own. She looked up, and knowing eyes were staring back at her. With a simple nod of her head, the lady said all she needed to say, she understood. Both woman were tearing up, Bella laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation,

"What might be so funny?"

"It's just, this family I'm going to be living with, and they adopted all five of their children. My guidance counselor told me all about them, and how the Doctor and his wife saved them all from these nasty situations. I found hope in their stories, kind of like if I maybe found the courage to tell them MY story, I would never have to deal with Phil again because maybe they would help me. I feel like this plane ride is my journey to this whole new life. Hopes been restored in my eyes and I just- I've been trying to think of this gruesome conversation I would have to have with them, and then I come here and meet you and you just got it, right away. And it was surprisingly so much easier than I thought. I- I want to thank you, I don't really know for what, the chocolate, the understanding, probably just letting me get it out, even if I didn't technically say it." Bella wiped the tears from her eyes, laughing again. She felt somewhat relieved?

The old lady took out her handkerchief, wiping her own tears, "Dearest, you have no idea how much I understand. It's hard but it gets better. When your old like I am, you will look back at this and see it helped you grow, helped mold you into the person you are. Stay strong, and I hope you find what you're looking for wherever you are looking for it." Her smile was evident amongst her lined face. Bella saw wisdom and experience in the many facets that were engraved upon her fair skin. No more words needed to be said. They smiled at each other, the old lady held Bella's hand, and moved her hair out of her face before Bella lulled to sleep.

Bella woke up after the plane had landed when the flight attendant had come around to look for strays. She had found Bella and shook her awake. The moment she was coherent, she looked to her right just to find an empty seat. She had never gotten the ladies name, and she hoped to at least get her number so she could call her sometime. Bella had no time to think, as she was the only one left. She grabbed her copy of Wuthering Heights off the tray, and headed off the plane. Juneau's airport was bigger than Port Angele's one, and it took Bella a long time to find her way. She managed to make it through customs, and grab her luggage before she begun searching for her ride. Her eyes scanned the airport, not seeing anyone who looked like they might be there for her. Finally, a large sign with the words BELLA SWAN written on it in elegant script made it's way through the crowd. She was face to face with a man dressed in a black suit, and a black hat on his head. She approached him quickly,

"Hello ma'am. I am the Cullen's driver, Ivan. Let me take your luggage, follow me now." He had a strong Russian accent, and Bella hadn't quite processed what she had heard yet. Wait, he said he was their 'driver'. Who has a bloody driver?

Bella followed Ivan through the crowd, almost loosing him a time or two, but eventually they made it to the black Mercedes awaiting outside. He had opened her door for her, and she thanked him quietly before getting in.

"Ms. Swan, we will be arriving at the Cullen's house in approximately forty-five minutes. Thank you for your patience." Ivan looked at her through the rearview mirror, nodding politely.

"No problem, any good music we can listen to?" Bella was nervous, fidgeting- again, and music helped soothe her.

"Well, I believe Mr. Cullen had left his Debussy CD in here, is that alright Ms. Swan?"

"Sure! Thank Ivan." Claire De Lune was an old favorite of hers, the perfect thing to soothe her right now. She barely noticed her surroundings as they drove through unnamed roads she didn't recognize, unfamiliar places she didn't know. Eventually, she noticed that they had exited what looked like the city limits, and were now driving through lush forests. It reminded her of Forks, and the little familiarity was comforting. She was lulling into sleep again, tired from her travels, until she noticed the car was now driving on roads of different texture. She looked out the window again to see that they were driving down a winding driveway of cobblestone, and nearing in front of her was a gorgeous white mansion. It was just after sunset, not quite dark yet, but still not light out, and the house lights were all turned on. It looked homey, but elegant at the same time with a modern twist. The black shutters were a perfect off set to the white panels, and a wide porch wrapped around the front of the house. The car made its stop and Ivan was quickly at her door side before she realized it was time to get out,

"Welcome to the Cullen Manor Ms. Swan. The family will be waiting for you inside. I'll bring your luggage in through the back, off you go." He smiled warmly at her, motioning towards the huge wooden doors.

"Thanks for all your help, Ivan." Bella looked at him and smiled before shakily taking her first steps towards the house. Would they like her? What did they look like? Were they rich snobs? Did they seriously have a driver? Cullen Manor? Would she meet their standards? Mannered enough? She had never been raised in a world of distinct culture. She knew when to say please and thank you, she knew not to put her elbows on the table, never slurp, all the classics, but nothing of a high-class stature. This looked like a whole new world, and she hoped to be able to conquer it. She climbed the steps, almost tripping, and went to knock on the huge double doors. Before her fist could make contact, the door opened in front of her. A short pixie like girl leaped at her and gave her a huge hug,

"Hi, you must be Bella!! I'm Alice! I'm so excited to meet you! We're going to be best friends!!" She had black hair, spiked in the back, and fairly short. She was dressed very well, and made Bella feel underdressed. She was in a simple sweater, t-shirt, and jeans. "Well come inside!"

"Thanks Alice. It's nice to meet you." Bella smiled warmly, genuinely. She felt like Alice was easy to get along with, and she radiated happiness already. Alice was strikingly pale, and despite her warm welcome, her skin was flushed cold. Maybe the girl just had bad circulation. She followed Alice into the house, and immediately she saw a beautiful work of art. The stairs were huge and winding with great wooden railings that looked hand made. They had lights on the panels all the way up, illuminating the deep cherry hardwood. The rest of the foyer was made of marble and wood, forming together to look like a room straight out of those magazines. At the foot of the stairs stood five people, and Alice beside her counted as the sixth. One was missing from what she knew. Anyways, she was greeted almost immediately with another hug from a taller woman,

"Hi Bella! I'm Esme, the mom of the family! I'm so glad you're here and happy to see you made it in one piece! Oh you must be so hungry! We'll eat right away!" Bella kindly thanked her, and hugged her in return. She was very likeable, but she aswell was very cold and very pale. Alice had had golden eyes, a strange colour, and Esme had shared her same trait. Weren't these kids adopted?

"Bella, great to finally meet you, I'm Carlisle. Welcome to our home, sorry about Alice, she's overly excited! Make yourself at home, this is your home for the next while, use what you need and do what you want!" A handsome, older looking blonde male greeted her next, Dr. Cullen.

"Thank you for having me here Dr. Cullen. I'm very happy to be here and very grateful that you and your family are willing to have me."

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle!" and with that he scooped her up for a strong hug, and she returned it. She was a fairly cold person herself, but his body sent shivers through hers as his cold, stony exterior embraced her. He was the perfect image of a father, welcoming, kind, and strong. She'd never really had one of those before. "These are my children, you've already met Alice, this here is Rosalie, beside her is Emmett, and that is Jasper." Bella was introduced to a gorgeous blonde, Rosalie, who looked like a model straight from Milan, a huge, bulky tall-dark-and handsome, Emmett, who swept her into a bone crushing hug and deemed her is other 'little sister', and Jasper, a blonde with wavy hair and strong bone structure, oozing with the I-don't-care surfer look. He politely nodded towards her before putting his arm around Alice, they seemed close. All of the Cullen kids had the same, deep golden eyes that offset their pale complextion. She thought they might have been wearing contacts, but she wasn't quite sure. Carlisle smooth voice interrupted her thoughts,

"Esme, honey, where is Edward?" Carlisle asked Esme who had gone and occupied herself in the kitchen.

"Right here dad." Bella heard his angelic voice before seeing he gorgeous person it belonged to. He came down the stairs, practically floating.

"Bella, this is Edward, he's technically your exchange partner." What Carlisle had just said barely registered in her mind. Bella's chocolate eyes met Edwards golden ones. She was so consumed it didn't register that he too had the same eyes as his siblings..

"Hi, I-I-I'm B-b-Bella." She extended her hand, and he took it into his strong one. Cold. Bella didn't care. The electricity between them overpowered it.

"I-I-I-I'm Edward. Pleased to meet you." His golden eyes bored into her own, his bronze, almost copper, messy hair shining in the light, his strong jaw carved like a Greek-gods, the rest of his body looked strong. He was slim, but muscular from what she could tell in his button up shirt. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. Pleased to meet you indeed, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**EDIT: I revised the end of this story. Im playing with the fact that the Cullens are in fact Vampires. It makes for an interesting twist. I have more in store for this when I include the sci-fi. :)**

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. Here goes nothing!

* * *

Forgetfulness- Bella Swan surely wasn't in a coherent state of remembering anything. Everything Phil said about teenage boys and everything Phil had done to her was the last thing on her mind. She refused to believe that she was better than Edward, or that he wasn't a real man that could handle her, because well let's face it, Edward Cullen was godlike. He was practically carved of stone, oozing masculinity from all his pores. Her primal state of femininity was searching for her natural mate, a man, a _real _man, and here he stood right in front of her. Phil might have hurt her, might have done things that were not acceptable, but here in this house with these gorgeous people in their equally godlike states she felt cocooned-safe from the rest of the world. Edward's mere presence comforted her, she could tell from first impressions alone he was nothing like her step-dad. No matter his muscle or strength, Edward held a stance of delicate proportions, featherlike like a dancer. His hands were even careful, holding hers with the right amount of strength and softness. Bella felt comfortable, for the first time in a long time. So comfortable, in fact, that Edwards hand entwined in hers felt second nature. As if on cue, Edward carefully let go of her hand. She almost didn't know what to do with it. It wasn't moving properly and she felt frozen. Was she really here with these people? Her other hand came to comfort the lone one, grabbing hold of it and bringing it to rest naturally below her hips for her. The rest of the Cullen's were staring at her and Edward. She realised there moment was a little longer than normal. She felt a hot blush creep up to her cheeks, staining her face in different hues of pinks and reds swirling in patterns to portray her embarrassment. She could swear she heard Edwards breathe hitch, but why would that be?

"Bella, are you hungry?" Alice's harmonic voice broke her out of her reverie, leading her into what she presumed was the kitchen. In a low voice she could barely hear, Alice whispered to her, "You and Edward! Oh-em-gee Bella! We're going to be best friends and my brother is going to fall for you! Wait- I didn't- I- well it's just a feeling- it's so obvious though. Umph, whatever. After dinner, me and you, outside- must speak privately." Alice lifted her head, going off as normal, locking her arm with Bella's. A feeling? Oh god, did she say something without registering it? What was this? _After dinner Bella_ she reassured herself.

Alice and Bella lead the group to the kitchen. She felt so lost in the monster of a house, but she had Alice. If she thought the Cullen house was gorgeous on the outside, it was just as grandeur on the inside. The marble flooring stretched into the kitchen where it met a large island made of deep oak wood and granite countertops. The whole kitchen matched the island and just spoke wealth. It was practically industrial, with a huge gas stove, oven and microwave on the side, double fridges hidden in the shelving and ornate little knobs on all the cabinet doors. The sink was big enough to take a bath in, and Esme was currently washing her hands in it,

"Oh Isabella dear! I hope you like Italian, we just figured Isabella is Italian and you might be Italian and that you would like it, and oh! I do hope it's alright!" Esme was tidying random things in the kitchen up, scurrying around worriedly. Bella almost laughed, this woman was worrying so much about poor little her.

"Esme, really, Im sure anything is fine. And please, call me Bella." She reassured her. These people went to too much trouble.

"Alright, Bella. Come sit! You must be starving!" She gave her a warm smile and led her to the kitchen table. There were name tags at every seat and more cutlery than Bella could use in a week next to her plate. There was a beautiful centrepiece of white roses and vanilla candles. These people really went all out.

"Bella! You're right next to me! Come sit!" Alice grabbed her arm roughly, and pulled her over beside Edward. Oh god, this wasn't going to go over well. She'd clearly make a fool out of herself and they'd sent her back to Forks, back to Phil. Hitting on their seventeen year old son was hardly a way to impress them. At least she was still packed. Edward stood up and pulled her chair out for her, and as she sat down he pushed it back in for her before sitting again himself. Chivalry, who said it was dead? Esme served salad first with a little balsamic vinaigrette, and chicken alfredo next. Esme was really a good cook, and Bella was sure she would appreciate it for her weeks to come. No one talked much through dinner, the Cullens barely touched there food, as Bella stuffed her face. She felt slob like, was she not supposed to eat? Alice whispered over to her,

"Don't worry, eat as much as you can. We had dinner a while ago, not too hungry now. Oh, you'll love dessert!" Alice's eyes glazed over. This desert must be five star, Bella thought. Esme brought out a three layer triple chocolate cake with Italian gelato on the side. Before she knew it, plates were cleared, and all that was left on the menu was conversation.

"So Bella, what interested you in the exchange program?" Carlisle spoke up first, clasping his hands and smiling greatly.

"Well uh, my parents are, are divorced." She heard Esme coo from the kitchen, and faintly registered Emmett's chuckle at her sappiness. "My mom has a book out right now and is on tour. So it's only my Stepdad and I. I was feeling lonely. Not much to it." They nodded, she felt as if her answer did not suffice. "A change of scenery is always nice too." She nodded her head as she fidgeted with her napkin. These were territories that had not been breached. Alice grabbed her hand comfortingly, giving her a little squeeze.

"It's okay, I understand Bella." She exaggerated the word understand, allowing her to believe that Alice _knew_. But she couldn't. There was no way. Phil was good at hiding his bruises and Bella was equally, if not better at hiding her hurt.

"Well you're all a little too depressing for my taste. Rosie, lets go for a _walk._" He winked at her, and she swore she let out a little _oh _from her pursed lips. That innuendo was a little obvious to miss, and Carlisle and Esme seemed not to care. Edward noted her confusion, and spoke up for the first time all dinner,

"It's okay if you feel uncomfortable. Emmett and Rose are _together_, together, as are Alice and Jaz" He nodded his head in Alice's direction. Bella turned just to see her intertwine her fingers with his and stand up.

"Hope you don't mind Bella, Jaz and I are gonna go walk too." Bella nodded, "take care of her Eddy." She heard a low groan beside her and turned to see Edward's disgruntled expression. Bella let a quite giggle escape from her lips.

"See Ed, even Bella likes the nickname." Emmett jabbed at his shoulder as he walked past the table to the back door, Rose in tow. "Nice getting to know you Belly, we'll have plenty more time to chit-chat." Emmett ruffled her hair, and Rose just gave her a kind smile. It looked semi out of place on her ice-cold face, but it brought Bella some comfort.

"Sure thing Emmett." Bella looked up to see the table cleared completely, and she felt a little guilty. She excused herself from the table where only Edward and Carlisle were left to find Esme in the kitchen doing some dishes. "Would you like some help?" She offered.

"Don't be silly. I've got it." She was scrubbing the large serving dishes, leaving them to drip dry on some clothes.

"Seriously, you have to let me do something. Otherwise I fell, _useless_." Bella tried to joke, picking up a spare cloth from the oven making her way over to the dishes, "At least let me dry."

"Whatever you say m'dear." Esme giggled. "Are you feeling at home? Please don't be shy. What's ours is yours." Esme put another dish in front of Bella. "If you want to call your parents feel free. I'll get Edward to show you your quarters after."

"Thanks Mrs., I uhh, Esme. I really appreciate your hospitality." She felt out of place calling someone like Esme by her first name. Her demeanour just screamed formality.

"Anytime Bella. Listen, I'll be right back." Esme left the kitchen quickly, leaving Bella alone to ponder over her days events. This family was just so unreal. Their house was phenomenal, there were no other words. Their wealth was obvious, and Bella felt out of place in such lavish circumstances. But all of the Cullen's were, so far, very nice people. She could grow to get used to this. As she dried, the silence became deafening. She figured she had no idea where the serving dishes went; she'd have to ask Esme. Porcelain dish in hand, she made her way the living room, assuming to find the family lounging. What she found was entirely different. The coffee table was split straight in half. Rosalie was picking splinters out of Emmett's arms, and Carlisle and Esme were surrounding Edward. They looked as if they were calming him.

"Explain this** once** more Alice. What happened to her? Exactly. Before Emmett mauls me over again." Edward sounded angry. Fuming- his fists were bawled at the sides of his body. Carlisle's hands were relaxing her tense shoulders.

"Edward, it isn't right for me to tell you, but, but its bad. Real bad." Alice was near tears in Jaspers arms. I was standing at the door listening, no one seemed to notice. "All I see is, if she leaves, that step dad will _hurt _her." My jaw dropped.

"Yeah when she mentioned her family Carlisle, her emotions went haywire. From secretive, to anger, to sadness to fear; it was a whorl-wind of emotions. I nearly broke my chair." Jasper spoke up. Feeling my emotions? My voice finally turned on and I gasped, dropping the dish onto the hardwood beneath me.

"Shit. Im sorry" I leant over to clean it up.

"Bella no!" Alice screamed out. As she appeared next to me, I cut my knee on one of the shards.

"Oops. Clumsy me. Frick, why do I always need to hurt myself?" I giggled but no one else seemed to laugh. I looked up, "What?" Jasper, Alice and Emmett all had pained, darkened expressions. Edward had disappeared completely. Carlisle was making his way towards me until Jasper came up behind him and threw him onto what was left of the coffee table. Gasping- I was confused. I didn't do well with blood. It made me queasy. Before falling into oblivion, I heard Alice's distinct voice screaming,

"No Jaz, no! Back away!"

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. Lately Vampire Diaries has been taking my interest. Actually, I should take that back. I feel like that's taboo to say on Twilight fiction. Hope you like, it took an unexpected twist at the end that even I wasn't planning.

Review!


End file.
